


Stargazing

by ParadoxProphet



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sleep Deprivation, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: Katia can't sleep, but neither can Prompto. At least they can enjoy the stars though.





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY WROTE SOMETHING AFTER ALL THIS TIME, PLEASE ENJOY THIS FLUFF THAT I GOT THE IDEA FOR THE OTHER NIGHT.

Prompto shifted in his sleeping bag, trying to get comfortable. It was always harder for him to fall asleep while camping, and stay asleep for that matter. Feeling that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep normally, he slowly sat up in the sleeping bag and noticed something he'd been too tired to notice before. Katia wasn't in the sleeping bag, or the tent. Her plushie Squeaky sat on her pillow. He'd wondered why it felt colder in there. Slowly, he made his way out of the tent, knowing exactly where to find her.

Sure enough, she was sitting in a chair by the fire. With a lazy smile, he sat in the chair next to her. "Hey Kat, can't sleep again?" he asked quietly, not wanting to wake up Ignis the light sleeper.

Katia turned to him and smiled, clearly awake as could be. "Yep, couldn't fall asleep again," she answered in a similar tone to his. The situation wasn't strange to either of them. Katia had always had trouble sleeping, and sometimes there was just the occasional night where she couldn't get to sleep no matter how hard she tried. "Couldn't do what I usually do, so I figured I'd just chill out here, maybe get tired enough to sleep on my own."

"How long have you been out here for?"

She thought to herself. "What time is it?"

Prompto pulled out his phone and glanced at it. "Midnight."

"About an hour then. What about you?"

"I just woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. Camping isn't exactly the comfiest way to sleep."

Katia laughed. "Yeah, I'd prefer a hotel bed to roughing it out here. I have no idea how Gladio can do it so easy," She glanced up, a warm smile settling on her face. "Though I guess I wouldn't get to have this view if we went to a hotel."

Prompto turned his head, looking up where she was. The night sky was full of stars, shining over the dusty Lieden landscape. "Yeah, suppose you're right."

"Six, it's beautiful. I've never seen so many stars before. Never could've seen this in Insomnia, what with the light pollution and all."

"It never gets old no matter how much I see it," Prompto let out a yawn. "First time is always the best though."

"Okay, but I wasn't there the first time you saw it," Katia joked. "Now we get to share it together." She grabbed Prompto's hand, holding it in hers.

"Got me there. And it helps that the others are still asleep. We get to share this romantic moment together."

"You're getting sappy there, Prom."

"I'm sleepy, give me a break. And I'm allowed to get sappy with you as much as I want. That's the point of us being a couple, right?"

"Pretty sure there's more to it than that, you dork." After a small exchange of laughter, the two went silent as they gazed up at the night sky.

Prompto yawned after some time passed, struggling to keep his eyes open. Katia took notice of it, and she had to have been making a face since Prompto went "I'll be fine, I wanna stay out here with you."

"You sure? You're barely staying awake right now. You don't have to stay up with me all night, you know."

"Well, I want to stay up with you. I've done it before and I'll do it again. And if I pass out, I'll just use you as a pillow." He smirked.

"If you were having trouble sleeping in the tent, there's no way you're gonna fall asleep so easily in that chair."

Prompto just laughed, it was moments like these he loved the most. He looked at Katia's face, remembering how beautiful she was. "The stars are reflecting in your eyes. I can't help but look away."

Katia's cheeks turned pink, thankfully the light of the fire made it hard to see. They'd been dating all this time and yet he could still make her blush like a schoolgirl without even trying. There's only way way she could retaliate. "They look better reflected in your eyes. Though looking in them feels like looking at a night sky anyway. And I mean that."

Prompto turned his head away, obviously trying to hide how he looked at the moment. "Now who's the one being sappy?"

Katia leaned over, leaving a quick kiss on his cheek. "It's 1 in the morning, I can be sappy if I want to." she retorted, giving him the same excuse he used before.

Prompto finally looked back, trying to compose himself. "You wanna go stargazing again before we leave for Altissia?" he asked, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I think I'd like that. We can do it when we're not low on sleep." she said.

The rest of the night passed by uneventfully. When Ignis woke up the next morning to make breakfast, he noticed the two of them had dozed off in their chairs. He could wake them when breakfast was ready.


End file.
